Mother Beast Lusamine VS Queen Sectonia
Mother Beast Lusamine VS Queen Sectonia is KirbyPKMNMaster's first fanon Death Battle. This features Lusamine from Pokemon Sun and Moon and Queen Sectonia from Kirby Triple Deluxe. Note: Major Spoilers for Pokemon Sun and Moon! Although every fanon death battle has a battle like this. Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Kirby: Female villains have been appearing a lot ore in Nintendo games than before. So in order to celebrate my first Death Battle, lets put the two characters in the ring! Sonic: What about Shadow Queen or (lists of a bunch of other female Nintendo Villains). Kirby: I should make a Female Nintendo Villain Battle Royale. Hmm. Oh there's a thought. Sonic: Queen Sectonia, Queen of Floraria- Kirby: And one of the many entities I destroyed Sonic: And Lusamine, the president of the Aether Foundation. Kirby: I am Kirby and he is Sonic. Sonic: And we cover these character's weapon, armor, and skills to see who would win.. Kirby: A DEATH BATTLE! Queen Sectonia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED5JTzCwocQ Kirby: Floraria. The place I visited while climbing up the Dreamstalk. A very mysterious place, especially Royal Road. There were banners of a queen-like figure all over the castle. This figure was Queen Sectonia. But seriously, this is a Jack and the Beanstalk rip-off. Sonic: Kirby, story time over. Kirby: Okay! Queen Sectonia once looked like Tarnanza, who was her servant, as proven by Planet Robobot where I destroyed her clone. Sonic: You mean emo knight did. Kirby: I beat it in the True Arena! And never call my master emo again! Sonic: Fine, fine. Continue. Kirby: Sectonia was once kind and fair to the People of the Sky, until Tarnanza brought her a mirror. Sonic: Tarnanza should have done his research, for this was the Dimension Mirror, home to Dark Mind. Dark Meta Knight had control of the Dimension Mirror, and he used his power to turn her towards the Dark Side. Kirby: Sonic. I am your father. Sonic: No Star Wars references now. Kirby: Sectonia believed she could be the goddess of Popstar, so she ordered Tarnanza to abduct King Dedede. Now I know why he is scared of insects.. Sonic: Sectonia has three forms. Her main form, her form when infused with the Dreamstalk, and her Soul Form. Kirby: Sectonia's attacks in her main form consist of normal melee attacks, for her scepters become rapiers. Sectonia can use her scepters to fire orbs around the screen and form dark, purple lightning. Sectonia can also form a gigantic ring around her, which she uses to ram into her opponents, or shoot smaller rings. (I said her opponents because she is facing Lusamine) Sonic: Sectonia can also form a huge crystal, which she can use as a platform. How does she make sure they go on the platform? Why with magic. Magic EVERYWHERE. Sectonia can also make more discs, as well as insect enemies called Antrs. Kirby: Sectonia can also break this platform by slamming into it with her scepters. Sectonia can teleport around and slash her opponents when they least expect it. Sonic: Her full potential is still untouched, as she can fuse with the Dreamstalk. When this happens, Sectonia is in the distance, and her opponent must fight minerature flower- Kirby why are you shivering? Kirby: I fought her once. I was stone. I transformed, and fell into a pit. I am embarrassed to death by Dedede. Sonic: Anyways, you can only damage Sectonia by attacking the flower buds. The buds can become blades, which can slice you, or spiked balls, which Sectonia eats and spits at you. The buds can also become discuses, spit seeds at you, and fire lasers. Of course. Kirby: Like before, Sectonia can send you with magic, into closer platforms. The buds can also try to ram the opponent into the screen. However, Sectonia herself can use the buds to make herself a shield, massive missiles, and huge lasers until I killed her. Or did I? Sonic: Kirby found out at the end of the True Arena, when Sectonia's buds appeared and ate FOUR miracle fruits. FOUR. Sectonia ate these buds and transformed into Soul of Sectonia. Her attacks are stronger and she can summon huge spiked vines to attack her opponents. However, when you beat her, the battle STILL isn't over. Kirby: By now, Sectonia has NO memory of her past self and goes all-out to destroy her prey. She rips herself out of the Dreamstalk and has a new arsenal of attacks. She can become a huge paint blob and shoot smaller paint blobs, like Marx Soul can. She can become a huge ball of fire and jump around, like Drawcia Soul. Like Magolor Soul, she will bounce of of surfaces and walls until this attack ends. Sonic: Sectonia does not have any visible weaknesses, for the flower buds are the only way to harm her in her 2nd form. The queen of Floraria truly is a spectacle. Queen Sectonia; "The Dreamstalk has guided you thus far. But its bloom will be your doom! Floralia, Dream Land, and this entire planet! You should all feel honored. You will serve as my sustenance... for eternity!” Lusamine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx_ppzGo4eE Sonic: Ugh, Lusamine. She gives me the creeps. Kirby: Why? Sonic: Shows Mother Beast. Kirby: What the fuck is this shit. Sonic: DUDE! KIDS ARE WATCHING! Kirby: BUT THEY'D BE SCARED OF THIS MONSTROSITY! Sonic: As you can see folks, Lusamine is frightening in this form. Want proof? See this guys response. Kirby: Get her away from me! Sonic: Okay. While this form looks powerful, Luamine doesn't do physical combat. She has her Pokemon, like any rainer does. Kirby: First is Clefable. Clefable has a Special Defense boost, making it harder to defeat. It has Moonblast for attacks, Cosmic Power to become a wall, and Moonlight for healing. However, the Trump Card is Metronome. Sonic: Metronome allows Clefable to use ANY MOVE randomly. Therefore, it can use Splash to do nothing, or this... Kirby: Is that canon? Sonic: Totally... Kirby: Next is Lilligant. When entering battle it has a Special Attack Boost. This allows Petal Dance to hit harder. However, Petal Dance will confuse Lilligant. Lilligant can also use Teeter Dance to confuse its opponents, or Stun Spore to paralyze them. It can also use Leech Seed to sap its opponents health with Leech Seed. Sonic: Mismagius has a speed boost so it can be faster. (but not as fast as me) Mismagius can use Shadow Ball and Power Gen to massively damage its opponents. Mythical Fire can also burn them. Pain Split is its trump card, where it splits the opponents health with its own. Kirby: Milotic has an attack boost, which can power up Flail. Flail does more damage the more damage Milotic has taken. Recover can be user to restore HP, and Safeguard can protect status. Hydro Pump is also a source of Attack. Sonic: Finally there is Bewear. Bewear has increased Defense, so it is bulkier and harder to defeat. Hammer Arm can be used, but it lowers Bewear's speed. Take Down can also be used, but it damages Bewear. Bewear has Baby-Doll Eyes, which lowers the power of its opponents Attacks and goes first. Finally, Bewear also has Pain Split. Kirby: For being so great in the Pokemon Battle, Lusamine sure is a terrible Mom. Lusamine: "I can live here in a world filled with only the things that I love! And I will live here!'' ''I don’t care if you are my child or not! I don’t care if you were loyal to me or not! 'I don’t care if you’re the rarest Pokémon there is in the world or not! If you’re not beautiful enough to be worthy of my love, then I don’t NEED you!"' 'Pre-Fight' Kirby: Alright the combantants are set. Sonic: Lets end this debate once and for all. Kirby/Sonic: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight Kirby: This battle will take place in an alternate reality where Elio and Sogaleo (Nebby) lost to Lusamine. Lusamine: Mwa ha ha ha ha. I have defeated Elio! Now I shall lead an invasion of my Ultra Beasts into completely different worlds! Lets go into this Ultra Wormhole! Lusamine enters the Ultra Wormhole and ends up in Sectonia's Castle. Tarnanza: Queen! Some crazy jellyfish lady broke into the- BOOM Sectonia: Oh? What is this? Lusamine: Are you the ruler of this land? Sectonia: Yes, I am. Now why did you break into this castle? Lusamine: I am here for your kingdom. If you win, you keep your kingdom. But if I win, I will destroy this world with my precious Ultra Beasts. Is that clear? Sectonia: Fine. Let the battle begin. FIGHT (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG848kAeOpA) Lusamine: Go Clefable! Clefable came out of its Poke Ball, and glared at Sectonia. Sectonia started slashing at Clefable, but Clefable was able to use Cosmic Power before it was hit. Therefore, Clefable taken about 1/4 of its damage. After this, Clefable used Flamethrower via Metrenome. This was not enough to bring Sectonia to 2/3 health. Sectonia shot some flying discs towards Clefable, leaving about 1/8 of its HP. Clefable then used Moonlight, healing its HP. However, another flying disc was enough to take out Clefable. Sectonia: Your creatures are too weak to take me on. Lusamine. You think. Go Mismagius! Lusamine saw how much damage Flamethrower did, so she had Mismagius use Mythical Fire. This left Sectonia with about 1/2 HP. Sectonia used her magic to send Mismagius to a distant platform. As Mismagius landed, Sectonia summoned some Fire Antrs. Mismagius used Power Gem on the Antrs, but was distracted as Sectonia used Dark Lightning on Mismagius. It did a lot, but not enough to take it out. Therefore, Mismagius used Pain Split, and both had about 1/4 HP Left. Sectonia vanished and slashed Mismagius, killing Mismagius. (wait. Mismagius is already dead) Setctonia: No matter what tricks you try, I will still beat you. Lusamine ignored her. Go Milotic! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2d-XXHLTVM Milotic used Hydro Pump, enough to knock down Sectonia. Lusamine: It's over. Sectonia: You think. All of a sudden, the distant Dreamstalk grew closer. Sectonia flew straight into it, and a flash of light appeared. Sectonia transformed. Sectonia: This is NOT OVER! Sectonia's buds appeared. Milotic used Hydro Pump, but it did not do as much as before. The buds dropped some seeds onto Milotic, almost knocking it out. Milotic used Flail, which took out the buds. Milotic was sent closer to Sectonia, but the fall killed it, with blood flying everywhere. Lusamine sighed. Go Bewear. The moment the buds appeared, Bewear used Baby-Doll Eyes, weakening the power of the buds. The buds became spiked balls and attacked Bewear, but Bewear was mostly unaffected. Bewear used Take Down, and the buds faded away. Sectonia once again sent Bewear closer to her, but Bewear did not take as much damage from the fall. Four buds appeared and they all shot lasers, obliterating Bewear's fluffy skin. Lusamine was down to one Pokemon, Lilligant. Lilligant used Stun Spore, making Sectonia a bit slower. Lilligant used this time to use Petal Dance, and killed Sectonia. Or did it? (Plays https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ne9KIcXnHQ) Four Miracle Fruits appeared, and the buds ate it. Sectonia then reappeared and ate the buds. Sectonia transformed again. Sectonia: YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! Sectonia burst out of the Dreamstalk and shot a huge laser, obliterating Lilligant. Lusamine: No.. My precious Pokemon! What will my Ultra Beasts do? Sectonia: Nothing. Sectonia transformed into a giant flaming ball and crushed Lusamine. Sectonia then flew towards the portal to destroy the Ultra Beasts. KO Lusamine's tentacles are seen landing on the surface of Dream Land, much to Kirby's suprise. Sectonia is seen destroying the Ultra Beasts. After Fight (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=efHE_lF-y7o) Sonic: Woah. Kirby: She's gonna kill me! Sonic: Okay. Lusamine's Pokemon may have been strong, but they were not powerful enough for Soul of Sectonia. Kirby: Lusamine also has never done hand to hand combat. This instantly gives Sectonia the upper hand. Plus, Kirby characters are usually considered some of the most powerful video game characters, and the strongest Nintendo characters. Sonic: The winner is, wait Kirby where are you going? Kirby: You'll see. Sonic: The winner is Sectonia. Next Time Sonic: Next time, on Death Battle. (Play https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpQk_EfNVs) Kirby is seen in a snowy area. Kirby: This should be the place. (knock knock) Unknown: So you're the one that thinks that you're stronger than me? Kirby: Was that a reference to that one parody where my new assistant sang a parody of that Steven Uni- Unknown: STOP. Kirby: Fine. Bring it on! Unknown: Well then, (takes off hood) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3plh41uF9Ns) Sans: You're gonna have a bad time kid. KIRBY VS SANS Trivia * I did actually lose to Sectonia by becoming Stone and falling into a pit. * I never actually beat the True Arena. All this info is from Kirby Wiki. * Sectonia may appear coming out of an Ultra Wormhole in a future episode.. * I nerfed Sectonia, but I still made sure she'd kill Lusamine in the most satisfying was possible. * I'm replacing Sonic. * I was referencing to Sronger than You. I won't tell you which one.. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Kirby vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:KirbyPKMNMaster Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017